Pilihan Hati
by momtang28
Summary: Bagaimana percakapan Severus Snape dengan topi seleksi ? , Severus harus belajar untuk menyelaraskan hati dan pikirannya yang tidak bisa disembunyikannya dari topi seleksi , My First Fanfic , mind to read? review please


Pilihan hati

Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya nya JK Rowling bukan punya saya

Pilihan Hati

Severus berlari lari di sepanjang stasiun King Cross sambil menyusuri peron peron dia sampai pada peron ke 9 dan mulai memelankan jalannya , menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ibunya terengah engah menyusulnya , matanya mencari cari "dimana lily " pikirnhya , dia heran setelah beberapa saat dia berjalan ketika ternyata dia telah sampai ke peron 10 dia menoleh kebingungan kepada ibunya dan tanpa diduga ibunya tersenyum kepadanya , "sini severus" kata ibunya , "ayo ibu tunjukkan dimana gerbangnya" ujarnya , mereka kembali ke peron 9 dan mereka memperhatikan sekeluarga penyihir masuk ke dinding bati itu , "nah kau sudah melihatnya selanjutnya cobalah" kata ibunya , "baiklah"ujar severus yakin dia berjalan bahlan berlari melewati peron tersebut dan ketika Severus membuka mata dia sudah berada di samping sebuah kereta api merah besar , wajahnya makin memerah ketika melihat lily yang berjalan ke arahnya , "hai sev , bagaimana ? bisa menemukan peronnya? " lily tersenyum " tadi aku sampai setengah mati mencari peronnya tapi akhirnya ketemu berkat keluarga potter , lily menunjuk ke sebuah keluarga yang semuanya berambut hitam dan si anak laki laki yang berambut hitam awut awutan , severus agak tidak senang menerima kalau Lily dibantu anak lelaki selain dirinya "mengapa tadi kau tidak menunggu ku saja lils? tadi aku mencari carimu , tadi aku menunggumu " ujar Severus kaku , "soal itu aku minta maaf sev" ujar lily sedih emerald hijaunya mulai berkaca kaca , " aku tadi menunggumu tapi kau lama sekali , aku sangat takut ketinggalan kereta jadi akhirnya aku mencari sendiri" ujar lily menyesal sambil menatap mata tajam severus , "oh tidak tidak jangan nangis lils itu salahku" ujar Severus dalan hati , "tak apa jangan menangis lils , itu salahku karena aku lama , tadi yah aku lama karena yahh.. kau tau sendiri , dirumahku " ujar severus sambil melihat sekilas ibunya yang pucat , "hey ayo kita mencari peron sev , kereta sudah mau berangkat " ujar lily tersenyum , severus kembali merona merah " hem baiklah" lalu severus mengecup ibunya sambil hampir menangis membayangkan ibunya sendirian bersama ayahnya yang pemarah di rumah , tapi ditahannya sehingga wajahnya hanya terlihat ekspresi yang aneh , "jaga diri severus" ujar ibunya , "aku yang seharusnya ngomong begitu " ujar severus kaku "bagaimana dengan ay"ucapan severus terpotong "jangan khawatir sekarang aku bisa mengatasi itu , ini " ujar ibunya sambil memberikan uang 10 galleon "untukmu , pergunakan seperlunya" ujar ibunya "tapi bagaimana dengan ibu?" ujar severus walau wajahnya kaku namun nada bicaranya mengisaratkan kekhawatiran " haha , jangan khawatir aku masih punya banyak simpanan , aku tidak pernah memperlihatlan karena pasti ayahmu-" wajahnya berubah keras "akan menyalahgunakannya" ujarnya , "kirim surat sev" ujar ibunya sambil berbalik arah ke pintu masuk tadi , ibunya tersenyum hal yang sangat harang dipeihatkan di rumah "pasti" ujar severus. Severus berjalan bersama Lily mencari kompartemen yang kosong mereka menemukan , meskipun tidak sepenuhnya kosong , dua anak laki laki satunya berambut panjang rapi dengan wajah yang luar biasa tampan lainnya yang dilihatnya tadi , dan setelah diperhatikan dengan rambut awut awutan dan wajah yang arogan duduk di kompartemen itu , mereka masuk , severus melihat anak dari keluarga potter itu menyalami lily dan hendak menyalaminya , tak yakin disambutnya uluran itu sekilas , "Severus Snape " ujar severus , "James Potter " ujar anak itu mantap , setelah itu mereka tidak mengacuhkan severus dan lily , tapi anak yang bernama potter itu terus mencuri pandang ke pada lily "Sev , tadi ketika aku berpamitan Petunia sangat sinis kepadaku , dia bilang jangan kembali lagi , biarlah kau tinggal disana dengan orang orang seperti dirimu freak! dia mengatai ku seperti itu" kata lily sedih " yahh , dia memang seperti itu , dia hanya iri lils " ujar severus tersenyum , "jangan khawatir lagi lils , akhirnya kita disini , ini impian kita sejak dulu bukan ?" kata severus senang , mereka berdua tersenyum dan berpegangan tangan "hey siri nanti kau masuk mana ?" ujar james , "kalau aku black sejati pasti aku masuk slytherin , tapi aku tidak , gryffindor menarik " ujarnya seenaknya "Gryffindor yang keren tempat para pemberani dan pahlawan " ujar sirius , severus mendengus "para pahlawan yang tidak menggunakan otaknya " ujar severus sinis , dia paling benci jika ada orang yang mengagungkan gryffindor yang jelas musuh asrama pujaannya slytherin , "lalu kau masuk mana " ujar sirius santai , "slytherin tempat mereka yang berotak dan menggunakan akal sehat " ujar severus mantap , "lalu kau masuk mana jika kau tidak punya keduanya ?" ujar sirius santai lalu mereka mentertawakan severus "jangan ganggu dia ! , ayo sev kita cari kompartemen lain " ujar lily marah , mereka mentertawakan lily juga yang akhirnya bangkit dan menendang kaki mereka berdua yang diikuti severus , james dan sirius berusaha menjegal severus dengan kaki mereka , setelah mereka keluar james berteriak , "sampai jumpa snivellius " , lily dan severus bertabrakan dengan 2 anak laki laki yang ternyata masih belum menemukan kompartemen , setelah meminta maaf , mereka mencari kompartemen lain dan mememukan yang benar benar kosong. setelah sampai di hogwarts , mereka masuk aula besar dan gugup , yah meskipun severus gugup tapi dia tidak separah anak yang berdiri dua dari samping kananya bertubuh gempal dan berambut coklat seperti tikus yang terlihat mau muntah dan seperti ingin buang air kecil , lain lagi dengan anak yang berada di belakang kanannya seorang anak laki laki yang berwajah manis dan sangat sangat pucat namun tidak gugup , lily yang disampingnya berbicara "aku sangat takut sev , bagaimana jika kita tidak satu asrama " ujar lily berbisik " aku tidak tahu lils , kau mau masuk mana?" "gryffindor , maaf sev tapi kelihatannya slytherin itu jahat , aku baca reputasi mereka di buku" severus mendadak pucat bukan karena mereka semakin mendekati kursi dan sebuah topi yang sangat tua tapi karena ucapan lily , dia hanya mendengar asrama asrama di hogwarts dari cerita ibunya , ibunya menyukai asrama slytherin dan berharap dia masuk sana , ibunya juga menceritakan tentang kelemahan asrama lain dibanding slytherin lagian dia juga sesuai dengab sifat sifat seorang slytherin ambisius , jenius makin pucat wajahnya ketika dia tidak sadar sudah sampai ke abjad 'e' Evans , Lily , panggil seorang profesor yang kelihatan galak , dan seperti yang diduganya masuk ke gryffindor lily memang pemberani pikirnya , makin ciut lah keinginannya untuk masuk slytherin , "tidak aku harus masuk slytherin , ibu sudah bilang slytherin adalah tempat orang orang yang memakai otak mereka " pikirnya " tapi lily dia masuk gryffindor , aku tidak mau berpisah dengan hanya karena asrama " lalu seperti berabad abad dipanggilah namanya "Snape ,Severus " dia maju dan ketika topi itu menyentuh kepalanya dia bisa mendengar topi itu berbicara kepadanya , sangat kecil mungkin hanya dia yang bisa mendengarnya , "jenius licik ambisius , kau berhasil di slytherin , pekerja keras , tekun kau juga identik dengan hupeffluf oh ya otak yang cerdas dan pikiran yang kreatif kau sangat bisa mencipta , sangat ravenclaw" , ujar topi seleksi , " baiklah aku masuk asrama mana? " dia mulai bosan ditatap ratusan pasang mata dan banyak profesor di meja tinggi , hanya satu pikirannya saat ini lily ya dia ingin sekali berbicara kepada lily dan tertawa bersamanya , dia menatap emerald hijau itu dan lily pun balas menatapnya , hitam tajam dan hijau cemerlang bertemu , " aku tau kau ingin segera turun dan bertemu evans " ujar topi seleksi cepat "tapi aku belum selesai nak , itu tadi aku membaca pikiran mu belum hatimu , aku membaca hatimu dan kau memilki hati yang sangat menarik , kau sangat menarik nak otakmu sangat slyhterin tapi hatimu adalah hati gryffindor" tidak aku tidak mau masuj asrama bodoh itu , asrama yang hanya menggunakan otot , asrama yang sangat gegabah dan-" "asrama yang dipenuhi anak pemberani dan tak kenal takut , asrama yang berisi anak anak yang berani mengorbankan " ujar topi seleksi menyela , "itu tidak ada kan di otak dan slytherinmu? " ya memang severus tidak pernah berfikir itu tapi hatinya mengiyakan , " kau lihat evans , wajahnya dipenuhi rambut merah gelap lambang keberanian , tapi kau paling menyukai mata emeraldnya yang hijau warna slytherin , seperti itulah dirimu " ujar topi seleksi "tapi aku tidak seberani dia , dia pantas masuk gryffindor karena dia memang pemberani , tidak kenal takut , tidak aku tidak mau masuk asrama itu , aku..." kata katanya terpotong dia menatap mata hijau itu sekali lagi dan hatinya mencelos , dia bingung menyelaraskan hati dan pikurannya " aku tau itu sulit , hati dan pikiran " tapi aku sudah tau asrama yang akan kau masuki , kau mempunyai hal itu , baiklah " ujar topi asrama " tunggu " kata severus menyela dengan tenang dia bicara , aku tidak punya yang kau maksud, aku pasti akan selalu membela ibuku dari ayahku , tidak aku tidak punya ' katanya tenang , matanya masih terpancang ke emerald hijau itu , aku pasti akan membela lily dari kakaknya petunia , lily tersenyum kepadanya "tidak kau belum bisa menilai dirimu jika umurmu masih seumur jagung , tapi jika kau memang tidak mau aku akan memutuskan" hati severus makin tidak karuan ketika lily kembali menatapnya makin tersenyum menyemangati , mungkin ini adalah seleksi yang paling lama diantara lainnya pikirnya , "Slytherin!" teriak topi itu dan meja nuansa hijau bergemuruh seketika , ketika Profesor Mcgonagall meraih topi untuk melepaskan dari kepala severus, "aku menemukan hari ini , keberanian bukan hanya berasal dari sebuah asrama , tapi juga berasal dari hati seseorang " ujar topi seleksi cepat , pelan hanya severus dan profesor Mcgonagall yang mendengarnya " dan nak , kau orang paling berani yang pernah kutemui dari seleksi " severus bingung , profesor mcgonagall terkejut namun tersenyum kepadanya dan severus hanya mengangguk mengucapkan terima kasih dan menatap mata emerald hijau sambil tersenyum . Dia teringat kembali masa itu ketika seorang dengan kacamata , rambut hitam dan awut awutan dengan emerald hijau di matanya yang berbicara dengan seorang anak yang juga berambut hitam dan memiliki emerald hijau yang sama , tanpa kacamata di depan pusaranya dan kali ini berbicara di depan lukisannya , berdiri di sebelah mereka Profesor Mcgonagall , sekali lagi dibalik kaca lukisannya dia hanya mengangguk kaku dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan bingung , kembali menatap mata emerald hijau yang juga memandangnya , tersenyum . "Teringat sesuatu , eh ? " lukisan disampingnya berteriak senang .

Fin


End file.
